


Percy/Jason

by seanrushton



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gay Male Character, Lemon, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Percy Jackson References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	1. Before

# Back At Cupids

"I see you Jason Grace,Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Says Cupid  
"What do you need from me" Says Jason Grace  
"You need to tell me a truth" Says Cupid  
"Any truth" Inquires Jason  
"No i will ask somebody a question and they will have to answer honestly" Answers Cupid. "You are not really stasifed are you" Asks Cupid  
"Who are you talk too" Inquires Jason/Percy and Annabeth  
"Everybody"Answers Cupid  
"I guess i have always have had feelings for Percy and i just thought that was just it was just because he was super tanned" Replies Jason  
"Me too but for Jason" Says Percy  
Then Annabeth turns red. "I am sorry Annabeth if i would have know about i would not have put you through it and i would have not done that. i am so sorry i hope that you can forgive me and that we can stay good friends"  
  
"I was about to tell you anyway" Says Annabeth  
"Tell you what" Says Percy  
"That I was gay" Says Annabeth  
"What" Says Percy  
"And that Piper was Too" Says Annabeth  
"You are kidding" Said Percy  
"You are kidding" Said Jason  
"So you are in love with Piper" Inquires Percy  
"I am" Replies Annabeth  
"And You like Jason" Says Annabeth  
"I do" Replies Percy  
  
Then they go back to the boat with the required information


	2. The Figuring out

# Back at the Boat

"Piper...We need to talk" Yelled Jason.  
"All four of us need to talk about our situation" Said Percy  
"Coach We might be a while" Said Annabeth  
"Why Might you be a while" Inquired Coach "Because we need to have a serious conversation that is confusing and we need time to sort it out if you need Jason,Percy,Piper or me we will be in Percy's cabin" Said Annabeth  
  
"Okay...Just make sure that is all of what you are doing" Said Coach.  
"So we need to talk about the giant elephant in the room" Said Piper  
"Which Elephant is that" Inquired Percy  
"The Sexual orientation one" Answered Piper  
"Oh yah that is going to be a long and uncomfortable talk" Said Percy  
"Why does it half to be" Said Percy  
"Because it might offend people" Said Annabeth...Shooting Percy a look  
Two Minutes after they sit down then Leo comes and walks into the room. "Um am i interrupting anything important" Said Leo  
"No not really" Said Percy  
"What do you need Leo" Said Piper  
"We are going to be landing down in about an hour...just thought i should tell you that" Said Leo  
"Ok...Thanks could you tell everybody not to come into her until we come out unless you know a monster attacks or something" Said Percy  
"Okay...But why are you being secretive" Said Leo  
"Because we all made a revelation that we need to talk about" Said Percy  
"How destructive is it" Inquired Leo  
"We really need to talk about it" Said Percy  
"We do" Said Piper. Then Leo left the room  
"Okay so here is what is happening...Me and Jason just realized that we were gay" Said Percy  
"Okay" Said Piper. "And did..."  
"Yes she did...she did tell you that you are gay" Said Percy  
"So how do we want to handle this" Said Jason  
"I think that we go with our preferred partners and then we tell people what is going on who don't know" Said Percy  
"Won't people be confused" Said Piper  
"That is none of their business" Said Percy  
"Okay if that is our plan...Do we tell coach" Inquired Jason  
"No we do not because that will just make issues for us" Said Percy  
"Okay" Said Annabeth 

# Breaking the news

"Um Leo we need to talk to you" Said Percy  
"Yes what do you need to talk to me about" Said Leo  
"No not their" Said Percy  
"So Where" Said Leo  
"My Cabin" Said Percy  
So when they walked into percys cabin Leo had a confused look on his face like he just got hit over the head with a pan and the look of the face on Percy much did not help his understanding of what was going between Percy,Jason,Piper and Annabeth. He Tried to open his mouth a couple of time but he got a look from percy that said "Another time"  
  
"So what is the big secret" Inquired Leo  
"Me,Jason,Annabeth,Piper are gay" Said Percy  
"I knew that" Said Leo  
"Okay...How did you know" Said Percy  
"It is Argo II worst kept secret" Said Leo  
"What do you mean" Said Percy  
"Me,Frank,Hazel and Nico all know that you guys are gay" Said Leo  
"Know did you..." Said Percy  
"We see the way you looked at Jason and that Piper has looked at Annabeth" Said Leo  
"Why did you not say anything" Said Percy  
"Because we were waiting for you to figure it out" Said Leo  
"Since how long have you know" Says Percy  
"Three Days after Percy meet Jason" Replied Leo  
"I do not know if to be pissed or relived" Said Percy  
"Either or" Says Leo 


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy help me" Says Jason  
"Help you with what' Says Percy  
"I don't know...What do you want to help with" Says Jason  
"My mouth is feeling not up to snuff" Says Percy  
"Okay" Says Jason.  
  
Then Jason Starts to kiss Percy. Then Percy and Jason tongue start fighting for dominance. Then Percy ends up winning  
"You are so cute" Says Percy  
Then Percy grabs Jason...He shakes his bulge  
"No you are not getting that" Says Percy  
"Really" Says Jason and then he frowns  
"Yah there will be no" Says Percy. And then Percy touches Jason nose  
"You are cute" Says Jason. Jason touches him back. Then Percy wraps his arms around Jason's torso  
"No cutie" Says Percy  
"Really" Says Jason. Then Jason turns Percy on his back  
"I don't like you on top" Says Percy  
"Really...you do like it" Says Jason  
"I do not" Teases Percy  
"Really" Says Jason  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Camp Half-Blood

After the Giant War

# Secret Cabin

"Hey what's up" Questions Percy  
"I don't know...I just feel off" Answers Annabeth  
"Did you..." Question Piper  
"And No" Answers Annabeth  
"Okay" Replies Piper

# Piper's Personal Room

Piper and Annabeth sit in a secret compartment in bunker 9  
"What is wrong" Questions Annabeth  
"I am feeling Sad" Answers Piper  
"Why" Questions Annabeth  
"I have not seen you in a while" Answers Piper  
"Oh thanks" Answers Annabeth  
"Your Welcome" Continues Piper


End file.
